


sink until i drown

by vectacular



Series: HK Smut Week [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	sink until i drown

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** for mentions of blood, drowning... oh, and weird dream logic...
> 
> Day 6! This was an idea I've had ever since the √A premiere... It came from a chat I'm in... We were all very thirsty that day... 
> 
> The title is from The Retrosic's [Tale of Woe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEavtOGQUbU). ~~One of my go-to sad songs, because it's so lovely.~~

_It’s sunny, in the place where he lead the CCG to. Looking around, his gaze ends up on the bodies on the ground, red blood contrasting against the gray concrete._

_“Hide,”_ Kaneki _says, and his head snaps up to meet his best friend’s eye through the rain. Opening his mouth to say something, he glances back down to nothing, and there’s a second of confusion as he looks up. There’s the sound of thunder, and Kaneki’s moved inexplicably closer, and the sound of Kaneki’s mask being unzipped pierces his ears._

_“Kaneki,” he says, voice drowned out by the rain and when he bilnks, he and Kaneki are nose-to-nose. A cold, rough hand cups his face, and he leans into the other’s touch. Kaneki kisses him and the sun shines brightly as he clutches at the other’s tattered black shirt, zipper and mask pressing into his skin._

_Together, they sink down to the ground, and Kaneki slowly pushes him down, until he’s being straddled. The kiss ends, and his chest feels cold from the rain as Kaneki takes his shirt off, and black nails dig into his shoulders as he’s kissed again, head hitting the concrete._

_Hands scratch down his chest, and he shivers as they undo his pants, yanking them off. Kaneki parts from him, and the sound of the mask being zipped up grates in his skull. Whimpering, he reaches up to the mask to pull at the zipper, but it doesn’t budge, “no…”_

_For a second, the rain obscures his vision as a hand comes up to touch his cheek, and he can feel Kaneki close to his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Kaneki’s voice is muffled and blank and so clear, and he gasps and grips at the other’s biceps as a fingers enters him._

_He moves to claw at Kaneki’s mask, and the rain drowns out his words, and he looks away from the other’s masked face and to the stormy sky above the buildings. Another finger enters him, and he closes his eyes and curls into Kaneki, feeling the mask against his forehead, emotions as stormysunlit as the weather._

_Fingers stroke his hair, and he lifts his head to press a kiss to fake teeth. “Why didn’t I realise?” Kaneki asks, and for a split second, he feels the rain, feels the cold replace his bones, dragging him down. “How you feel about me…“ Kaneki’s voice is soft and so loud, and he makes a sound as fingers leave him._

_The sun shines radiantly as another hand cups his face, and he leans into the touch happily, bringing his own hands up to hold Kaneki’s blistered wrists. Something bigger than fingers enter him, and the tips of his fingers make Kaneki’s wrists bleed, and so he throws his arms around the other’s shoulders as Kaneki_ moves.

_His mind skips and leaps, and suddenly there’s nothing in him anymore. Gasping, he kisses the other’s mask lightly, feeling Kaneki hug him._

_Kaneki’s arms pull away from him, and he rests his hands on the ground, watching as Kaneki kneels between his legs. “The mask―“ the rest of his words are drowned out by thunder as Kaneki undoes his mask, and the sound reverberates in his head as it’s slowly taken off, and his heart flutters at seeing a smile beneath it and he reaches out to touch Kaneki’s face―_

―And touches nothing. Opening his eyes, he looks around his room uncomprehendingly, an arm reaching up for someone that’s not even _there_. Reality wriggles under his skin like a virus, and he groans, turning to look at the window.

Sighing, he yanks the blankets over his head and decides to get more sleep. There’s no use looking for Kaneki if he’s not well-rested, right?

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, my mind's usually too straight-forward for imagery type things, but... ? Yeah. 
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/122577046050/hidekane-sink-until-i-drown)


End file.
